


I’m Just Glad To Be Home:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve goes home after his ordeal on the ship, What happens afterwards?*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	I’m Just Glad To Be Home:

*Summary: Danny & Steve goes home after his ordeal on the ship, What happens afterwards?*

“God, I am so glad that I am home”, Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he sighed contently. It was such an awful night, & he just wanted to forget that everything had happened. Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was right by his side, as they entered their home. The Blond was glad that his lover just survived the ordeal, & he just survived the whole thing.

“Are you sure that you okay, Babe ?”, Danny asked with worry, as he made him sit down, as he took care of his minor injuries that he received from the fight. “I am fine, Danno, I am just a little bit sore”, He reassured the loudmouth detective, before he could start a rant. The Shorter Man just lightly kissed him, & went to make them a light dinner, so they can have something in their stomachs.

There was silence, Steve said softly, “I am glad to be home, It’s nice to be around things that are real”. Danny could definitely understand it, & where he is coming from. “I am glad that you are home too”, Danny said, as he stroke his hand, & smiled at him. "What I thought while I was down there, What kept me going was you”, Danny kissed him in response.

“I thought about you too”, The Blond said without hesitation. “I am so glad that we got justice for my friend”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he cuddled up to his Danno, as they went to the couch. “He was a good man, & deserves it”, Danny said honestly, & with conviction. They kissed, & made out, til they went to bed.

The End.


End file.
